


Netflix & chill

by splendid_splendont



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No one dies, Cute, Derek is a Good Alpha, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Netflix and Chill, References to Criminal Minds, References to Marvel, Star Wars References, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolves, boys shopping, criminal minds references, netflix, shameless fluff, sterek, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is planning to spend Valentines alone, like usual. Stiles decides to shake things up and make sure they both have company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix & chill

Valentines Day is cold. Derek thinks its one of the coldest Februarys Beacon Hills has had in long time. The loft is quiet and every brush of cold air outside whooshes through his ears like an overplayed pop song. He spends the morning in bed, pretending for once this holiday wasn’t going to one he spent alone.

 

By mid-afternoon the sunlight forces him out of bed and Derek glares into his empty fridge, cursing his betas under his breath. A quick shower and 30 minutes later finds the were browsing the aisles of the local supermarket. The breakfast cereal stumps him and he debates caving to text Isaac to see which kind of Captain Crunch it was again that Boyd was so fond of.

 

“Its peanut butter.” An annoyingly familiar voice startles Derek out of the staring contest with his phone. Stiles grins at him from behind an already stuffed shopping cart and continues talking when the alpha looks up. “The stuff Boyd likes. Erica likes the honey Cheerios too, more than those frosted ones you bought last time.”

 

“How?” He doesn’t even feel the need to elaborate his question. The human has knack for knowing exactly what Derek means even when his words didn’t come out clearly.

 

“Dude. You’re standing in the middle of the aisle looking back and forth between the boxes of cereal and your cell. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you’re pack-shopping.” Stiles snorts. He holds out his hand. “Let me see your list.”

 

Derek frowns at the teen and the human rolls his eyes. Derek unfolds the piece of paper in his palm and hands it over with a scathing look that the boy ignores. Stiles scribbles on the list, making his own additions and crossing off a few.

 

“There.” He offers the revised list back and the were hesitates only a second before taking it.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem, big guy.” Stiles pats his shoulder, pushing his cart away and Derek stares after him before continuing his bulk food shopping spree. The interaction is completely forgotten by the time Derek gets home. His cabinets and fridge are fully stocked again, for now, and his wallet is a few hundred dollars lighter.

 

Spaghetti Bolognese is Derek’s go-to meal. It’s easy to fix and he makes enough that there are leftovers for whoever gets home first tomorrow. All the movie channels are playing sickly sweet love stories and when he settles on the couch to eat dinner he flips on Netflix. By the time he’s finished his giant bowl of pasta Derek is two seasons in on Criminal Minds and finding an inevitable attachment to the gangly young Dr. Reid. The brainiac reminds him of their own resident genius.

 

He ignores the dishes in favor of starting up another episode. A knock at the door comes just when the Quantico team is about to reveal the profile of the prostitute serial killer and Derek pauses it, willing the person to assume he is not home and just leave.

 

“I know you’re home, Derek. I parked right next to your car.” Stiles voice is muffled through the heavy door and he knocks again, this time in short staccato pattern and Derek growls, untangling himself from his blanket and walking to the door.

 

“What do you want, Stiles?” He props the door open just enough to look out at the smaller male and the speckled human grins.

 

“Company, Sourwolf. Not everyone wants to be alone on International Love Day.” Stiles is wearing what looks to be Star Wars pajamas and he holds out a box of Junior Mints to the were. Derek accepts the candy and Stiles shoves inside the loft making himself at home in the kitchen. When Derek makes his way in with his dirty bowl in hand Stiles has just stowed the last of the spaghetti leftovers and there’s a telltale popping sound coming from the microwave.

 

“So I figure we’ll start with Captain America and see how far we get through the Avengers. I think they’ve got the original 3 Spiderman movies with Tobey Maguire, classics really.” He prattles on as he moves about the kitchen gathering cups of ice and pulling out a 2-liter of Coke. Derek rinses his bowl, maneuvers it into the already full dishwasher and starts the machine without a word. Stiles juggles an overfull bowl of popcorn and the drink glasses out to the living room and Derek follows with his candy and the soda.

 

“Oh dude, you’re watching Criminal Minds. I love this episode. Morgan is totally the best.” Stiles has commandeered the left side of the couch and taken the remote before Derek can utter protest. He hits play and Derek huffs as he sits back in the leather. They are both engrossed in the TV show quickly. Stiles is the type to talk with his mouth full, tiny bits of popcorn trying to escape his mouth whenever he has something snarky to add to the drama on-screen, which is often.

 

They don’t end up watching any of the Marvel movies. Three more season of crime fighting and human evils leave the pair sitting with thighs pressed together and shouting at the characters. Derek isn’t sure when this turned from indulging the human to an enjoyable night but he thinks it might be during the season 3 finale and Stiles slurps his drink like a child but at some point he must have confused that with being cute instead of annoying.

 

Stiles makes the first move. His hands are cold like the ice cubes in his glass and presses them against Derek’s face, complaining about a lack werewolf spaceheaters and Derek doesn’t have words to explain how he feels in that second so he presses his mouth against Stiles’s when it stops moving. The next thing he knows Derek has a lapful of a squirming human and his hands push up the boy’s BB-8 shirt to hold his hips still.

 

Stiles kisses as recklessly as he acts. His teeth knock against Derek’s and the were growls, a quiet warning tone that seems to evoke the opposite of calm in the other. Derek’s mouth is hot and insistent against Stiles’s and groans against the human when he grinds down against Derek’s lap.

 

Derek has his teeth digging into Stiles’s shoulder and the smaller lets out a quiet moan that the were swallows up with another kiss. They are both panting hard when Stiles drops his head against Derek’s shoulder and snuggles up under his chin.

 

“This wasn't what I had in mind for tonight.” Derek tells him honestly and Stiles chuckles softly. Derek has his arms wrapped loosely around the boy in a hug and he smiles against his hair as he presses a kiss to his head.

 

“Welcome to Netflix and chill. The new Hale-Stilinski tradition.” Stiles yawns. He lets Derek maneuver them so that he’s draped on top of the alpha underneath the soft blanket. Derek raises his eyebrows in silent question but luckily for him the teen can even figure out what he wants to say without looking at him. “This means we're dating now. No take backs or I’ll come after you with my bat.”


End file.
